Dueling Nightmares
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Klein has always been the lone bachelor with his friends; he's practically given up on ever getting a girlfriend when a new player falls from the sky. Enya, a girl with scars from Sword Art Online, doesn't want to have anything to do with her saviors. What if there's more to her and Klein? Crappy summary, sorry, but please read! Rating may be changed to M! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**This is my first Sword Art Online fanfiction, so I hope this turns out ok. This is like an arc between ****_ALO _****and ****_GGO. _****I don't know what happens in the next season, so I'm gonna keep the setting in ****_ALO_**** until I watch the new SAO II (which looks amazing). Plus, from what I've read, Asuna and the rest of the gang DON'T go into ****_GGO_****, so yeah, I'm changing that. *wink* I absolutely adore the anime, and I will try my best NOT to botch it up. Please read and review, and I hope you guys like this! Be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online or its characters. **

1.

I sat on my bed, holding my NerveGear helmet. As it rest in my hands, the familiar fear pulsed through my veins. Was I ready for this? Did I really want to into _ALfheim Online_? _Sword Art Online _ruined my life; what if there's a malfunction with the game, trapping me? I found myself starting to cry; all because of a game, I was terrified! Shaking my head, I placed the thing on my head and yelled, "LINK START!"

"Welcome to ALfheim Online; first select your gender and character name!" I found myself in front of a keyboard. I plugged in "Female" and typed in my character name. As I pressed enter, a list of fairy models appeared before me. "Now select your race. Please select one of the nine races." Out of all of them, a tall red like model appealed to me. I chose it, and it said,

"Salamander, right? Your appearance will be chosen at random; is this alright?" I confirmed it, and then the voice said, "You will now be transferred to the home town within Salamander territory. Good luck." Then…the…light…

Klein's POV

"Klein, what time is it back offline?" I looked to my side and saw Kirito flying next to me. He was holding hands with Asuna, his gorgeous wife. We were in _ALfheim Online_, and we were currently looking for a new quest. Yui, the leaders' child, was riding on Pina's back, Silica's pet dragon. Lisbeth was teasing Leefa, and I was just enjoying the beautiful blue sky. Thinking to myself, I replied,

"It should be at least seven 'o' clock back home. You got plans, Kirito?" I glanced at Asuna, giving him a suggestive smile. In response, I got a punch from him and laughed. I loved teasing the boy like this; despite his young age of seventeen, he was more mature than me in thousands of ways. I was twenty-five, but I maintained my personality throughout the game. Kirito however changed; he was known as the "Beater" in _Sword Art Online_ and grew a fearsome reputation. He was actually the one who saved us all by killing the creator of the game. Now, here we are in _ALO_, this time with a log out function, living normal lives.

"Kirito, what's that?" Asuna was staring at a little dot in the distance; as I focused my eyes in, I saw that it was a girl! "She's needs help!" She ripped herself from him and flew even faster. Kirito and I followed her, both of us desperate to save the girl. I wasn't able to discern her features, but I could tell she was a young teenager. I pushed myself harder, leaving the rest of my group behind. I turned around to let them know I could catch her when a dead weight fell on my body. Next thing I knew, I was falling at break neck speed. The last thing I saw was black.

_BAM!_

"Klein, are you ok?" Kirito was shaking my body back and forth with a frantic look on his face. I smiled and said,

"Kirito, you're my hero." An incredulous look came across his face as he slapped me. "OW! I get it!" He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and pulled myself up. "Hey, where's the girl?" He smiled at me and gestured behind him. Asuna had the girl in her arms, obviously healing her. I took a moment to admire the beauty. She had waist length red hair that ran wild across her shoulders; she was wearing a red tube top that did nothing to cover her large breasts. Underneath was a beautiful crimson skirt that fell loosely on her hip and reached to her ankles. Her wings were red like mine, so she had to be a Salamander like myself. She opened her eyes, revealing beautiful green eyes. She gazed at us and whispered,

"Am I dead_?_" Kirito smiled and said,

"No, you're still alive. We caught you. I'm Kirito, and this is Asuna. What's your name?" She visibly stiffened and recoiled from Asuna's embrace. I saw her eyes flicker to mine, but they switched targets quickly back to Kirito's. She said,

"Name's Enya." With that short answer, she pushed herself out of Asuna's arms and stood up. She also happened to be wearing black knee high boots. "Thanks for catching me; I'll be fine by myself." Before she could go, Lisbeth, being the sass-mouth she was, pushed herself between me and Kirito and yelled,

"That's it! That's all you've got to say? We've just saved your butt from killing yourself!" Enya turned to glare at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but I did happen to say 'thanks'. Do you need a Purple Heart or something?" There was some power in her voice, giving her confidence. For me, it only increased her incredible sex appeal. Lisbeth rose up to the challenge and said,

"No, I'd just like some more kindness on your part. Asuna helped you from whatever got you; if it had been anyone else, you could have been killed or raped!" Her eyes were fiery as she screamed,

"Why don't you mind your own business? Some things aren't meant for strangers to hear!"

"What's so complicated about a 'thank you'?" Before Enya could reply, Kirito jumped in between the girls and said,

"Lisbeth, cool it. She said her thanks, and she's allowed to leave. Just drop it." And then he turned to Enya and asked, "Enya, you reacted when you heard my name. Why?" Her eyes widened in surprise, but she covered it up by shrugging.

"I've heard of you from _SAO_. I used to be a player." Oh, no. She managed to survive that bastard of a game; surely, she must have some scars. "I managed to coax myself into relaxing into this game, but I don't need to cause myself unnecessary discomfort." She turned away from us and started walking towards the forest. Jokingly, I yelled,

"You've figured out how to use your wings, right?" An exasperated yell in that direction answered my question. With a lot of coaxing and holding Lisbeth back, we got her to stay with our group temporarily for her to get in with the swing of things. After introducing the rest of us, we ended up flying to a beach and setting a picnic. Asuna had made sandwiches, and I made a fire appear. We all joined together in a circle with Enya between me and Silica. I tried to engage her in a conversation, but she wasn't having it. When I tried showing her how I made the fire, she just glared at me until I left her alone. That will be one girl I wouldn't be able to date.

"So, Enya, how did you end up falling from the sky?" Silica had asked her innocently, and surprisingly, Enya smiled.

"Well, I got in a fight with another Salamander-" Lisbeth interrupted with a,

"About?" Her fierce eyes flashed towards her as she coldly said,

"Well, I appeared in the desert looking like this, and the idiot who found me got the idea to try having his way with me." Shaking her head, she turned to Silica again and said, "I managed to run away, but I reached a cliff. It was either jumping or staying to experience that madness; it's obvious what I chose." She then eyed our weapons and asked, "So how did you guys get your weapons?" Asuna answered with a calm smile,

"You pick them up from battle to battle. Have you picked up anything?" Enya nodded softly.

"I woke up with this in my pocket." She pulled out a small knife from the inside of her boot. "And I managed to snitch this from the idiot." She opened her menu and unlocked on item. Seconds later, a sheath holding a massive sword appeared. Lisbeth gasped.

"Was the person who attacked you named Warwen?" Enya merely nodded at the trembling girl. Warwen? He was one of the strongest Salamander warriors known in _ALO_. How could a new player like Enya managed to run from him AND steal a sword?

"Yeah…and?" Asuna stood up suddenly and started looking around the sky. A wary look was on her face, and Kirito caught on.

"Asuna, what's wrong?" She spun around towards the pixie on the dragon.

"Yui-chan, are there other players around us?" The girl merely closed her eyes and then they burst right back open, looking terrified.

"Mama, Papa, there are players around! I sense Salamanders!" Right on cue, fairies approached us from all around. They were coming from the forest, one by one. We all jumped up and grabbed our weapons. It was obvious that they weren't friendly. Kirito walked to the front with Asuna following him. Leefa stayed back, obviously slighting nervous. She wasn't as good in combat as the rest of us _SAO _players. Lisbeth however proudly followed Asuna while Silica hung back with Leefa, fearfully holding her Pina. As I walked ahead, I heard Enya whisper softly,

"Does this have to end in a fight?" She was holding her sword with a shaking hand. "I haven't been in a fight since Floor 72." I nodded softly and said,

"Kirito has never back down from a fight. Not in _SAO_. Not in _ALO_." She smiled sadly and for a moment, I saw genuine emotion in her eyes.

"Good, cuz, neither do I." We walked forward, strong and brave and willing to fight. Kirito said,

"What is the meaning of this? We have no qualms with your group." The group split to let through a handsome teenager. He had short black hair and pale white skin; his eyes were icy blue and full of anger. I had never seen him before but I knew who he was. Warwen was a legendary Salamander commander who only entered _ALO_ three months ago. Word was that he used to be a _SAO _player, and back then, he was a GOOD _SAO_ player. Apparently, his appearance from that last game differed greater from this one. As did his name. "I want back the Salamander you've taken in. Her name is Enya, and she's a thief. We will punish her accordingly." The girl stiffened next to me and looked like she was about to walk forward when Kirito said,

"She is in our guild right now; you don't wanna fight for her because we won't let her go willingly." Warwen merely snarled and said,

"Very well." He scanned our faces until they fell on her face. She was breathing heavily, yet no fear was seen in her eyes. Instead, pure fiery defiance was shown. "Enya, enjoy the little time you have with them. You will soon join me." She spat in his direction in response.

"I'd like to see you try." He yelled in fury and then without warning lunged for her, sword out. She shoved me out of the way and unleashed a battle cry. "AHHH!" Right as his sword should have met her neck, she quickly ducked and landed a kick to his gut. "Back in _SAO_, people knew better than to engage me. Yet, there were always the idiots…Looks like you're one of them." She reached for her knife, but he smacked her. Upon impact, she fell to the side, crying out. I jumped forward to help her, but she pushed my hand away. There was something in her eyes, something dangerous. She turned to me and said, "Stay out of my way." Then she jumped up and started fighting alongside Kirito. Their movements were so precise; she must have been a good player in _SAO_. I busied myself with helping Leefa defeat a lone soldier; she was trying to use her magic, but he kept on attacking her. I jumped in between them and speared him. He dissipated into sparks, and Leefa smiled when she saw me.

"Thanks, Klein! Let's go help Silica!" I shook my head and said,

"Nah, Lisbeth has that covered." We both turned to see the Leprechaun waving a massive axe at a tall Salamander. Silica was trying to protect Pina and Yui from the enemy, but she had nothing to fear. Lisbeth was the strongest black smith I knew, and I bet that the world would freeze all over before she let anyone touch the young 15 year old. Curious, I turned to look at how Enya was doing.

The fiery red head was still fighting alongside Kirito, and I noticed something familiar with her movements. She seemed to be dancing with the opponent, very light on her feet. But something happened. One moment she had speared one Salamander, the next, she froze. I ran over to her to see what she was doing, but I saw Warwen gaining on her, a malicious smile on his face. She was gonna be attacked! Well, not on my watch! I ran even faster and yelled,

"ENYA!" She turned to face me, and I knocked her to the ground and took a protective stance over her. Right as he advanced on the two of us, he didn't realize my position, but he was too late. With a yell, I took my sword and stabbed him in his stomach. He screamed and then disappeared with a burst of red sparks.

* * *

"Klein, you killed him." The way Kirito said that was filled with pride. My best friend had managed to kill the rest of the group along with Asuna and Lisbeth, but I had killed the leader. The great Warwen. Wow, I'm pretty proud of myself. But is Enya ok? I found her by the beach, glaring at the water. I sat down next to her and said,

"Oy, you ok?" She looked me in the eye with some unknown emotion. In a monotone voice, she asked,

"Were you the one who shoved me to the ground?" I nodded softly, not sure where she was going with this. I started backing away when she stood up. Her knife was in hand, and her posture was calm and slight. It was the demeanor of a killer.

"Enya, what-" She lunged for me and managed to knock me to the ground. My head fell hard against the sand, and I could hear the others scrambling to help me. But I got my sword out in time to protect myself from the knife. I threw it out of her hands, causing her to scream in anger. That's when she started using her fists, but I got the upper-hand and flipped us over so that I was straddling her. I held her hands down as she struggled to get up. "Why are you attacking me?" She spat out,

"You took out MY kill! I should have killed him, not you!" The fire in her eyes didn't go out; instead they increased. "It was my battle! You don't need to butt in, you baka!" Ok, let me just say I'm a pretty laid back guy. I don't hold grudges over anything, and I'm never uptight. But I found myself hating her attitude. No matter what I did, she seemed to hate me! Now, when I saved her life, twice, she's trying to kill me. Let's just say I got mad. I yelled, and all of a sudden, a ring of fire surrounded us too. "Oh, don't forget, Klein. I control fire too!" A little evil grin crossed her face as the embers engulfed us, but they weren't burning. I felt invigorated! She pushed me off of her and grabbed her sword. "If you think I can't fight on my own, prove it! If I lose, I'll stay here. If you lose, you admit that I could have taken him myself and you let me leave. Deal?" There was no negotiating with this girl; sighing, I nodded.

"Fine! Just, promise me that you will fight fair." Enya gave me a strange look and said,

"Klein, since when did I fight fair?" A small smile came on her face, giving me severe deja'vu.

_"__Come on, Klein. Leave me alone! I'm not going to join your guild." The young girl was walking away from him; her long and luscious brown hair was wrapped in a small bun, leaving a few strands free. She was wearing a black tube top and skirt with a white scarf wrapped around her body. A katana lay in its sheath on her waist. I ran to her and grabbed her hand. _

_"__Come on, Yukina. You can flourish with us!" She shook her head._

_"__Klein, I like you, but I go solo. I'm gonna try to get out, and I don't want the thought of other lives in my hands." _

_"__Fine! Let's duel. If I win, you join my guild. If you win, I let you go." She merely smirked at me and asked, _

_"__Why do you want me in your guild so bad?" I shrugged. _

_"__You're a good player. You are literally fearless." With a roll of her eyes, she sighed and said, _

_"__Fine." She took out her sword and got in position. Grinning, I did the same and said,_

_"__Good. Now I want a fair fight; no tricks." She smiled at me and said, _

_"__Klein, since when did I fight fair? Fighting fair means making sure no one wins. I'm going to win this." _

I stopped and dropped the sword. Yukina was a young girl I met around a month after we were trapped in _SAO_. She was stronger than most players, and I wanted her on my team. Unfortunately, she did win the duel, forcing me to leave her alone. I whispered,

"Yukina?" She froze and stared at me.

"What did you just call me?" I got her. Smiling, I walked towards her and said,

"Your name is Yukina. You beat me in a duel, and I let you go. Here we are again, having a duel."

"I don't go by Yukina; I'm Enya now." By now, the fire had gone down, and I was able to approach her. "Klein-" I patted her head and said,

"Hey, _Ember Blade_."

**There is it! I hope it's ok! Please read and review, but be nice!**


End file.
